The Lies
Rated Safe Dedicated to the most hard working admins, Red, Arti, Wet, and even Forest, though she left. I do not know you, but I am sure when I do, it will be a good act to get to know you. Fans sign please! Ginger 23:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Eeveestar|'Eye of ']][[User talk:Eeveestar|'the Eevee']] Games Jacks-http://www.wikihow.com/Play-Jacks Paws 3- Sims 3 Whisker-o-poly(whis-kerr-op-o-li) Monopoly Spinning top-https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top Nintendo PS(paw-screen)-Nintendo DS(duel screen) Battle-claw 3-Battlefield 3 Conkers-http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conkers Part I Flowershine walked into the ThunderClan nursery. She stepped on something sharp. The queen's paw shot up, and she licked it. Looking down, she had stepped on Redkit's jacks. "I told him to put them away!" She said with a scowl. Redkit walked over. "Hi Mum! Want to play Whisker-o-poly?" Flowershine shook her head. "Clean up your jacks!" She said sternly. Redkit whined but Flowershine persisted. Outside, Lightningflash sat by the fresh-kill pile. Solarstripe padded over. "OMG Lightningflash! I got the newest PAWS 3!" Lightningflash squealed. "Lets play!" Solarstripe shook his head. "Lionsky is using the Warrior's computer, and the Elder's computer is so bad." Lightningflash moaned. Morningstar saw the warriors. "You can borrow my computer. But no viruses!" They ran off, straight into the leaders den. Sighing, the leader walked into the medicine cats den. Firepaw was playing chess with the medicine cats apprentice, Wingpaw. "Your turn." Firepaw said, not noticing Wingpaw. Wingpaw leaned forward to move his king, his cheek brushing Firepaw. She blushed, and noticed Morningstar. "Oh...hi! Want to play?" She said with a sheepish grin. Morningstar shook her head at the two. In the apprentice's den, Brackenpaw was playing Pokemon on his Nintendo PS, with apprentices crowding around him. His mentor, Stormstrike walked in. "Tttut. Save and lets train." Sighing, the apprentices cleared away. But Sapphirepaw, who had joined the clan as a loner, whispered something in Brackenpaw's ear. He nodded. "Hey, can Sapphirepaw come?" He said, supposedly shutting his PS and placing it in the toys cupboard, but taking it quietly. "Brackenpaw. PS. In. The. Cupboard." Sighing, they dragged off to training. Outside the camp, Sparkpaw of WindClan snuck into the ThunderClan camp. His misson- ''Find, and take a spinning top for the WindClan elders. '' He quickly looked around. No one was in the clearing. Sneaking a look into what seemed the Elders' den, no one was on the computer. Nor was anyone in. Dashing in, he slunk to the elders' toy cupboard. He quickly took the spinning top, and ran out of the camp, and into the WindClan camp. Wolfcall poked his head around the leaders' den, to see Lightningflash and Solarstripe playing. "You two. Morningstar wants you off, and I want you on a border patrol." Groaning, the two apprenticelike warriors stalked out. In the nursery, Redkit, Leafkit, Icekit and Nightkit were playing Whisker-o-poly. "Landed on jail!" Leafkit groaned, and Icekit laughed. "Nightkit, how are you so good at this?" Redkit asked. "Its in my blood! My father Wolfcall said his father was a champion." "Morningstar should call you Nightwhisker-o-poly." Icekit joked. Leafkit looked at Icekit. "Worst joke ever." "Understatement of the century!" Part II Ivystep trotted into the elders' den, her bones creaking. Wolfcall's father Greymuzzle walked in, licking Ivystep. Ivystep pulled away. "Greymuzzle!" He grinned sheepishly. "Lets play....conkers?" "Oh, Greymuzzle. I cracked mine last time." She said, licking his cheek. "I have two." He passed it to her, swinging his in his mouth. "You sfarth." Greymuzzle said. He swang his conker towards hers. A little crack was heard. "Nice one!" Ivystep managed to say. Narrowing her eyes, Ivystep squinted.Swinging her conker back, she swung it hard toward Greymuzzle. There was a large crack. Greymuzzle gasped. Ivystep closed her eyes. "Oh my cat! I'm so sorry.." She peeked her eye open. Greymuzzle's conker lay on the ground. Cracked. "That was a unused conker! You are amazing!" Greymuzzle licked Ivystep's muzzle. Greymuzzle's mate Maplefire walked in. "UUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Lightningflash walked to the fresh-kill pile, and, sneaking a look, took some mice. "Quickly!" Solarstripe whisper-shouted. They ran out to Fourtrees. "Is it open?" Lightningflash asked. Snake-eyes appeared from her shop next to the Great Rock. "Of course we are open." "Snake-eyes!" Solarstripe purred.The two toms ran forward, and licked her. "My two favourite custormers." She purred. "What would you like?" "Got the new Battleclaw 3?" Snake-eyes nodded, and they made their purchase, running back into ThunderClan territory. They skidded into camp, straight into Morningstar. Uh-oh. "You two! Great StarClan! Battleclaw 3? You have used up your warrior allowance and yet you persist to steal from the fresh-kill pile. I am disgraced..." Morningstar ranted to Lightningflash and Solarstripe. Behind them, Mistypaw sniggered. She took a plastic bowling ball, and aimed for some pins underneath the ranting leader. Mistypaw bowled it through. Morningstar tripped straight into Lightningflash and he fell back on Solarstripe. Mistypaw sniggered and turned, a whole lot of boy apprentices following her. Morningstar grumbled, walking off to the leaders den. Late at moon-high, Morningstar padded out of her den, lookinh around, before finally heading towards Fourtrees. The leader banged on the window of the shop. Snake-eyes hissed. "We are closed. Please return tommorow." She said huffily. Then she saw the customer's face. "Morningstar!" Snake-eyes purred. "How are you?" "Sshh!" Morningstar looked around worridly. "Can I get the Lego XBox Harry Potter?" Morningstar paid and left hurriedly. Snake-eyes sat confused. "Huh. Shes more regular then Lightningflash and Solarstripe, wonder what's wrong today." Shaking her head, she settled down in her nest, as Morningstar ran to her clan. AND THUS, THE END OF THE LIES Should I write more? What the hell is this? No. Yes. YES YES YES OMIGOSH Go to hell. No way.